EastHill: Ronnie and Emily's Story
by Miss.SunHill
Summary: This is my first crossover so please be kind. There is a full summary inside. Enjoy and please R&R XX
1. Authors Note

Okay so I wrote this before we all discovered that Danielle from Eastenders was Ronnie's daughter because in this story her daughter is Emily. My uncle works at The Bill in hospitality for the cast and when I was on set once I and director Diane Patrick made a character for me called Emily Adams. She was to be a DC and because I don't like Louisa Lytton who played Beth she said that my character would be the young replacement of her. I love both Eastenders and The Bill so I have mixed them together and come up with EastHill. I have many stories in the pipeline some of which are either completed, in progress or just on my mind map of storylines.

In this particular story I just think I should give some background on the character Emily, This is what me and Diane came up with.

Emily is about 18, 19, 20 around that sort of age, and has been in care since she was a baby. Emily never got a foster family. She trained as a PC and did a year in uniform in north London. She then was offered some TDC training which meant a transfer, SunHill.

Whilst working at SunHill Emily got on in particular very well with Sam and Stevie. Sam became her legal guardian and Stevie more or less her best mate. Emily told Stevie about how she wondered where her mum might be and with all the resources and access that they have at the station she was able to get an address. Although Emily doesn't think, Jo is very protective of Emily and cares for her just like Sam does.

So from reading this and your not interested then go back a page because I have had this story for a while now and have wondered whether to post it or not. Well I have finally built up the courage and I don't want to be knocked for it now.


	2. Chapter 1

She came walking out of Walford Train station, it was late and there was hardly anyone around except for a tramp who was sitting by the ticket machine waiting for spare change.

The dark clouds smothered the streets of Albert Square, she took a deep breath and stepped out from the station and began to walk. She folded her arms, the girl was cold, and although she had no idea as to where she was she knew where she had to go.

Her lightish brown hair blew playfully in the night breeze. Her breath echoed and left its mark as she walked along.

Taking a right she stepped out from the pavement, Blinding lights of a black cab came blazing at her, and the sound of the horn got louder to as she jumped back. Her heat skipped a few beats and continued to beat like thunder.

Tanya Branning had seen what had happened, and feared the girl.

The young girl took a deep sigh and continued her travels; she was now walking past booty's.

Tanya caught up with the young girl. "Are you alright?" she asked

"Me? Yeah I'm fine" The young girl replied smiling.

"I saw what happened"

The girl laughed; "Happens all the time"

Tanya didn't laugh, she added "Well you should get home, you wanna watch yourself, this is London not some walk in the park"

The girl nodded and then walked away. Tanya watched as she saw the girl fade away into the next street, Tanya then made her own way home.

***

The Queen Vic stood out vibrantly to the young girl in the square as she looked up at it. It was late, too late for her to go in, so the young girl strolled into the square and set up for the night.

***

The alarm clock went off but didn't seem to stop. DI Nixon knocked on the door waiting for a reply…nothing, so she went in.

"Come on love, rise and shine…Emily?"

Samantha pulled back the covers off the single pink duveted bed. "Emily?" She said this time even louder. She panicked, slamming her hand down on the alarm clock; Sam went back into her room. She rummaged through her dressing table draw. Passports, 2 passports, her own and "Emily" she sighed as that immediately gave her a wave of relief. But still where was Emily?


	3. Chapter 2

Bradley left his home early the next morning heading to work; the noise from the milkman's duties stirred the young girl who laid asleep in the square. Bradley walked through there and stared at the young girl who was awaking.

Meanwhile Pats home was letting the square know that they were up and awake. Bianca left the house to make her way over to the café; she caught up with Libby on the way.

"Listen later on could you help me get some of those helps books for Liam" Libby nodded,

"Sure, I'm free at lunch?"

The two made it a date and walked through the square, "Talk about sleeping rough" Bianca snared to the young girl who was packing away her sleeping bag.

***

"Lauren!, Abbie!, Hurry up!" Tanya was in her usual up tight school run mum morning routine. The girls yelled back "Coming!" as they pushed there way down the stairs to meet there mother who was at the front door, putting Oscar in the buggy.

As they finally left, Lauren helped her mum lift the buggy down the steps at the front of there house, and there journey to school began. They cut through the square.

"Hello again" Tanya said as the walked through, realizing who the girl was on the grass packing away.

"Mum! , I haven't got a drink Lauren took the last one!"

"Well that's not my fault!" Lauren barked back

"Will you two sh! Oscar is asleep, Lauren take Abbie to the minute mart and get her a drink"

As the girls ran along to the shop, the girl got up "Morning" she replied with a smile. Her hair was now ruffled from the night before and her make up wasn't all that.

"Do you know anywhere that I can get a decent breakfast?" she asked the blonde.

Tanya started to walk and the girl followed, "The café here is pretty decent" she spoke and nodded towards it.

"Thanks" the girl replied making her way over to it.

"Do you need any money?" Tanya asked.

"No I'm alright, taa!" the girl shouted back as she went in.

"Who's that?" Lauren asked as she and her sister returned from the shop, she handed the change over to her mum.

"Oh no one, come on lets go!"

***

'You have reached the 02 voicemail messaging service for 0-7-8-5' Sam let out a sigh as she chucked her mobile phone onto the passenger seat of her car, as the seventh time she called Emily and for the seventh time she had got through to voicemail.

She started the car and reluctantly headed to work, hoping that maybe Emily may have gone into work early and would be there in C.I.D when she walked in.


	4. Chapter 3

The girl walked into the café, Bianca was serving. All the girl remembered was _talk about sleeping rough;_ the words the Bianca slatted upon her.

"Oh its you!, what can I get ya?" Bianca asked, the girl looked at what was on offer. "Bacon Buttie please" she replied

"That's two ten then"

The girl rummaged through her pockets for the money; handing it over to Bianca she took a seat at the back of the café.

***

Ten times she had called now and ten times now she had only got to voicemail. The blonde DI made her way up to C.I.D, eyes direct to Emily's desk.

She wasn't there! So Sam went over to her desk, maybe a note…but…nothing. Sam frowned and went to look out of the window.

"Morning Guv" she said as she arrived for her days work, her desk was opposite Emily's.

"Have you seen Emily?" Sam asked

"No I haven't sorry" Jo replied drinking her coffee.

"Did you see her yesterday?"

"She was working with Stevie, why is something wrong?" Not that Sam or Emily knew it but Jo really cared for her too.

Sam gestured so that the brunette followed her to her office. Sam closed the door and began…

"Emily's alarm went off this morning but didn't stop, so I went and she wasn't there. Her room was in her usual state, I checked and I have both passports so that's something. But I've called and called and all I get is bloody voicemail I've left four messages, I just don't know where she is Jo!"

It went silent.

"I don't know what to suggest maybe…to talk to Stevie?"

Sam nodded, maybe Stevie could enlighten her. Sam gave Jo a brief smile as she left her superiors office.

"DC Moss!" Sam called

Stevie came through the doors of C.I.D, Sam turned around to look at her. "My office" she said with a stern tone to her voice, she went and was waiting for Stevie. She just put her napkin in the bin and she finished eating her doughnut and licked her fingers. She shrugged her shoulders as she saw Jo looking at her letting on no emotion what so ever.

***

Stevie stood as Sam took a seat at her desk. "I have reason to believe that you worked with DC Adams yesterday"

"Yeah it was a burglary" Stevie replied wondering where the hell this was going.

"And was Emily okay?"

"How she is everyday" Stevie was clueless.

"Right…" It went silent again and Stevie hated silence.

"Guv is something wrong?" she asked

"It's Emily"

_Light-bulb moment Stevie!_

"Oh, im afraid I can't help you there."

"Don't worry then" Sam gestured for Stevie to leave her office as she wondered what on earth to do next?


	5. Chapter 4

The bacon buttie was ready and Bianca took it over to the girl. She dropped it down onto the table with an evil look. The girl was going to say thank you and give yet another smile, however she saw the evil glare that Bianca gave her and once again felt like a vulnerable target.

As she took a bite from the buttie, she was in heaven. It was so warm, very tasty. The first piece of proper food she head eaten since early the night before.

She though she had planned her journey pretty well, got all the money, clothes, bags but she wasn't surprised that she forgot to pack herself food, she had allot else on her mind.

****

Everyone was working away in C.I.D, Jo came back from an interview and noticed Stevie rummaging through all the paperwork on Emily's desk, she then took at seat at it and sighed head in her hands.

"Looking for something?" Jo asked

"Yeah…I mean no, no I'm not"

The flustered DC Moss left C.I.D and headed down to the ladies. Little did she know was that Jo was going to follow her…

****

"You finished?" Bianca asked the young girl who had her head down on the table.

"Yeah" she slowly rose and rubbed her eyes.

Bianca snatched the plate away and began to wipe the table.

"What time does the Queen Vic open?" The girl asked

Bianca looked at her watch, "Half ten but don't expect to get served" . Bianca finished clearing and walked away.

The girl then got her mobile phone out of her bag, she had 10 missed calls as she deleted them and the message 02 sent her saying she had new voicemail she looked at the clock in the café. 10:25 , five minutes to go.


	6. Chapter 5

Stevie entered the ladies, checked no one else was in there and then looked at herself in the mirror. Jo came in, Stevie jumped.

"Oh Jo!, you scared the hell outta me, don't do that!"

"Sorry" Jo replied there was a short sentence then Jo continued "So where do you think Emily is?"

Stevie shook her head; "I don't know it has nothing to do with me"

"How was the DI?" Jo asked as she knew Sam had spoken to her.

"Herself I suppose" Stevie then ran her hand through her hair.

"So what were you doing at Emily's desk?"

"I got the wrong one" Stevie was beginning to get annoyed.

"What was you trying to find?"

"I'm not a criminal Jo!" shouted Stevie.

"But you said yeah when I asked if you were looking for something"

"For Stuart" Stevie barked back not liking where this was going

"Really…" Jo found that hard to believe, in-fact she hadn't even see Stuart in the office today.

"Look this has got nothing to do with me!"

"Why'dya keep saying that?!" Jo shouted back

"Because its true!" Stevie exclaimed.

"You know where Emily is don't you!"

"No!" Stevie turned away

"Look at me Stevie" Jo so knew she was hiding something now.

"I know where she is going"

"So you lied!" Jo's voice was still raised

"And!" Stevie didn't see a problem

"And tell me where she has gone!"

"To her mum!" Stevie shouted that back at Jo because she was scared now of what she had done.

"Her mum?!" Jo was confused

"She lives in Walford, the east part of London" Stevie admmited

"You knew all along Stevie" Jo shook her head as she looked away

"So!" Stevie hated the fact that Jo was making her feel so bad.

"So you tell the DI or I will!"

And with that Jo left the ladies. Stevie had been at Sunhill long enough, long enough to know what Jo was like, she knew that she would stand strong to her word. Stevie took one more glance at herself in the mirror, she stood up straight to show that she hadn't just had a rowing match with Jo and was now confused and felt guilty. She had to decide what to do next, what would be best?


	7. Chapter 6

The young girl took a step out of the café and life was beginning to emerge from The Queen Vic. Peggy came out, she was unlocking the doors, she then began to pick the dead heads off the flowers out the front of the pub in the window boxes. As Peggy was on her way to going back in, she and the young girl caught eye contact, a quick smile then Peggy went in.

****

Jo was sitting at her desk, she shot her daggers to the door as she saw Stevie come back in. There eyes meet and they were transfixed. Jo's eyes telling Stevie to go in, and Stevie knew that's what she was trying to tell her but deep down she was still doubting it all.

Yes I know its short I just think that next part should a separate chapter. Xx


	8. Chapter 7

"Ronnie!" Jack shouted as he left the club and meet the blonde outside the pub. This caught the girl's immediate attention.

Ronnie turned around as Jack ran over to her, the girl watched.

"That Christmas order that you made was done just in time before the deadline so thank you"

"No problem" she replied.

Jack went back to Tanya's house, and Ronnie then made it round past Booty's. The young girl her distance behind as she followed Ronnie. She dropped her keys and the girl was quite close and Ronnie noticed this as they were under the bridge. As she picked up her keys she turned to the girl " Can I help you?"

The girl didn't know what to do, she just stood there looking at her. She was in shock, and she was scared. Her mouth went dry she went to speak but the noise that a baby would probably make came out then a breath.

"I'm sorry?" Ronnie was confused.

The girl went into her bag and got out a picture, It was a picture of Ronnie, one she had printed off from her work. She swallowed, licked her lips, sighed and then said…. "Mum"

****

Stevies hand slowly rose , she couldn't bear to look at Jo any longer. She knocked on the door, words where beginning to spin in her head, how was she going to the DI, the DI she had lied to not to long ago.

"Come in!" Samantha called.

Stevie looked back over to Jo one more time, took a deep breath and went in.

****

"Mum" the girl said again but Ronnie just looked at her. "Mum" she said again as she took a step forward. Ronnie's jaw had dropped and she stood there like a goldfish as it all came back to her. Both their eyes filled with tears.

She was only 15 when she had got pregnant and her dad Archie had made her feel so unloved and worthless back then the only person she could turn to was her boyfriend Ricardo, he was the reason that she had to live. Then than one night she was so upset, she turned to Ricardo and then, well, she got pregnant.

Archie got a call from the hospital, sure he was loving to his daughter when the nurses and doctors were around, but as soon as they were alone he'd soon make her feel stupid and unwanted. Archie poisoned her mind and gave Ronnie no choice but to put the baby into care.

"Emily?" Ronnie whispered as a tear rolled down her face, she'd been dreaming of this moment.

The girl gave a small nod and smiled.

Ronnie mirrored what her daughter did as another tear rolled down her face.


	9. Chapter 8

"Stevie?" Sam said with a smile as she closed her filling cabinet.

"Um…Guv there's something I need to tell you."

"Well what is it….Stevie?…come on its not as if you know where Emily is"

Stevie looked down as Sam spoke, her time was up. Sam couldn't believe it, shock was her face, fear her insides and questions her head.

"Stevie did you lie?" Sam asked with a very stern tone

"Guv, I-"

"You know where Emily is don't you!" Sam blurted

"Well…"

"Do you or not!" Sam was giving her no option here.

"YES!" Stevie shouted back she couldn't take it much longer and it just sorta came out like that.

It went silent . Sam looked at Stevie, she had been lied to, lied to her face. Stevie looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry Guv" she spoke allot quieter this time.

"Where is she?"

"I do-

"Where is she!?" Sam couldn't take much more now

"She's gone to Walford" As Stevie revealed where Emily was she looked down.

*****

And that will be all for this week im afarid. Im on a trip tommorow not back untill midnight and im being swarmed with deadlines and coursework so i gotta get that out of the way. There will be something up over the weekend. Please Review, I waana know how its going... x


	10. Chapter 9

The girl dropped her bag onto the ground as they hugged. Ronnie was so happy. She stroked her daughters hair and held her tight. She kissed her daughters head, "My baby" she whispered. They came out of there embrace holding hands. "come on we need to talk" Ronnie said picking up her daughters bag, hand in hand, Ronnie led her to the club.

****

"Walford?" Sam was puzzled

"Emily has been doing some research on her mum"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Doesn't Emily have a right to know, she's nineteen!" Stevie yelled

"If her mum wanted her, they why put her in care…Veronica Mitchelle" Sam spat.

"I knew Emily got an address, that's where she has most probably gone"

"I'm going after her!" Sam rushed grabbing her jacket and bag

"Guv!, you cant go alone, I'll come with you!"

****

They entered the club.

"Wow this place is amazing" Emily said as she looked around.

"What is it 18 or 21?" She asked

"18" Ronnie replied.

"Well that's alright coz I'm nineteen"

"I cant believe I've got my little girl, do you wanna drink?" Ronnie asked

"Yeah please" Emily replied as she took a seat.

As Ronnie prepared the drinks she wondered….

"Emily can I ask how did you find me?"

She took a sip of her drink and replied; "I'm a police officer, in fact I'm training as a DC at the moment." Ronnie sat next to her daughter smiling away, she stroked some of Emily's hair behind her ears.

"Can is ask you something?" Emily asked and Ronnie nodded.

"Why'dya leave me in care, I was in there all my life and they never could explain to me anything"

"I was young, I was only 15, and my poisoned father made me feel terrible, he gave me no choice but to put you into care. I've never forgot you, Emily you have to understand it all"

"Yeah, I do". They were both glad that was over.

"So when did you get here?" Ronnie asked

"Last night but it was very late, too late to go into the pub"

"Why the pub?" Ronnie laughed

"That's the address I got from the system for you"

"Well yeah but I got my own flat now"

They both smiled, and enjoyed each others company. There dream had come true.

****

Okay guys bare with me because from Wednesday onwards I am performing in a show, and tomorrow is my costuem fitting and Sunday is a dress rehearsal. Finally coursework is now out of the way so I wont have that anymore. I will update as soon as I can but for now some more reviews would be nice. Thank you to those who have reviewed so far xxx


	11. Chapter 10

Jo was typing at her computer, when she was suddenly distracted by the noise of her DI as she stormed out of C.I.D. The doors swung to a powerful breeze. Stevie's voice was like an alarm, as she chased after Sam, grabbing her coat.

C.I.D went silent. Phones continued to ring as Jo, Grace, Mickey and the others all looked at each other.

****

One pm and the café was now into its lunch shift. Jane had joined Bianca in the café as she had dropped bobby off at nursery.

"Well you got out the wrong side of the bed this morning" Rickey stated as he entered the café and noticed Bianca throwing her weight around.

"Oh shut up Rickey!" she barked back wiping over another table.

"She's throwing a strop because I need her to help unloading the delivery"

Rickey then pulled a sarcastic sympathetic face at Bianca and said "Ohhhhh Bianca" . She slammed down her cloth and stood strong with attitude, glaring at Rickey. "What?! , I've gotta get some of those helps books for Liam with that Libby kid"

"Well I can do that, cant I ? " Rickey replied

"No Rickey" Bianca was getting stressed

"Bianca!" Jane yelled from outside as she signed the delivery form.

"Coming!" Bianca replied " Look I need to go with her" She added

"So?" Rickey replied

"So I'm his mother"

"And I'm his father"

"Bianca!" Jane yelled again

"Alright!" Bianca's patience was running thin, "Look I aint gonna get anywhere am I, listen, thanks Rickey"

"That's alright no probs"

And with that Rickey left the café to find Libby whilst Bianca joined Jane.

"I'm here" Bianca said as she stood with her hands on her hips. "Jane? , is that the order?" . They stood there staring at the crates.

"Fifteen crates of tomato juice, brilliant" Jane shook her head as she spoke.

"Juice?" Bianca was just as confused

"Yes and Ian is going to go mad when I tell him, your gonna have to begin to unload while I go and get him"

Jane left to find her husband, Bianca frowned.

"Unload?, all this?" she said

"Thanks Bianca!" Jane shouted back as she ran through the market. Bianca was annoyed, very annoyed!.

She sighed heavily and slowly as she began to unload alone. Ronnie and Emily came out of R&R chatting and smiling to one another, hand in hand, mother and daughter.

Bianca turned with the crates of tomato juice, tripping on the edge of the pavement she fell, dropping the cartons, the juice sprayed up everywhere. Bianca regained her balance as Emily gasped, the juice had covered her top, thankfully not her face. Bianca went to laugh, until she saw the look on Ronnie Mitchelle's face. After all of the grieve that Bianca gave Emily this morning, literally from the moment she woke up, this was defiantly the final nail in the coffin.

"I'm so sorry" Bianca managed to choke out before covering her mouth with her hands to hide her smile.

"Yeah, you should be!" Emily replied looking down at her top. She added "This was the only one I brang"

"One?" Ronnie questioned

"I would give you the money-"

Ronnie cut Bianca off, "We don't need your money!, Just leave it Bianca!" .

Ronnie put her arm around her daughter and took her to one side. "Where my jacket for now, but I'm taking you into town, get you a new outfit, what ever you want"

By now Bianca was back to unloading. Emily looked into her mothers eyes "You sure?"

"Well I ain't having my daughter walking around like that, and us Michelle's always look good, come on!" Taking Emily's hand they headed off.

*****

Well I have finished performing now it was great. But now it's onto my gcse's so bare with me if the updates aren't regular, I will do my best. Hope you're enjoying it. xx


	12. Chapter 11

"Two tickets to Walford please" Sam asked the member of staff that was at the ticket office. A few seconds later Stevie caught up with her, out of breath. "How-do you- walk-so fat-in-heels?" Stevie spoke whilst trying to get her breath back.

"That's twenty three, sixty please" said the ticket cashire.

"Bloody hell, how did Emily afford this?"

"She has an oyster card" Sam replied rummaging through her purse, getting the money together and handing it over. As she was given the tickets the two police officers waited in the station.

Samantha read the electronic sign, "Brilliant" she sighed

"What?!" Stevie asked

"Our train is delayed by ten minutes"

Stevie rolled her eyes and they sat down on a bench.

It was silent…Sam sighed again

"Are you okay?" Stevie asked

"I'm just thinking…..Emily she…."

"Emily?"

"She started calling me mum last week" Sam's eyes began to fill with tears so she looked away. Stevie put her arm up onto Sam's shoulders and said "We will find her".

*****

Ronnie and Emily arrived in Oxford Street. Ronnie looked at Emily, "I've nicked some one down here before"

Ronnie laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Selfridges I think first don't you?" Ronnie asked loudly with a big smile, Emily mirrored her smile; Ronnie put her arm round her daughter and led her down the street.


	13. Chapter 12

"At last" Sam spoke as her and Stevie got off the teain at Walford. It was getting late, although it was only four pm, in November its night already.

"So where do we go?" Stevie asked

"Dunno, this way" Sam said as she began to walk off, Stevie had to catch up with her…again!

****

They had finished shopping and Emily looked great. Ronnie was taking her now to the Queen Vic to meet the rest of the family.

They walked into the pub; Ronnie caught Peggy's attention straight away.

"Auntie Peg, there is someone I would like you to met….Emily"

Emily came round from behind Ronnie with her smile.

"Your?" Peggy couldn't believe it.

As Ronnie nodded with happiness, Peggy came around from the bar and gave Emily a big hug. "Ohhh come here"

*****


	14. Chapter 13

"Look a pub lets try in here" Stevie said

"The Queen Vic, alright then" Sam replied and they made there way in.

****

"Come in, put your bags through in here" Peggy said and led Emily into there family home.

Sam and Stevie went up to the bar, Ronnie came back out with Emily behind, and Roxy had joined the reunion….

"Emily!" Sam shouted out in shock

"Excuse me?" Peggy questioned, she did not like the tone of the blonde's voice.

By now Emily stood next to Ronnie, Stevie and Sam opposite, Peggy remained behind the bar but in the middle of it all. The pub went silent.

"Mum!" Emily said back in shock that Sam had found her.

"Mum?" Ronnie repeated confused.

Sam folded her arms as they all looked at each other.

The End

Xxxx

Hope you enjoyed it

Thanks to all that reviewed

My next EastHill story is on its way x x


End file.
